The present invention relates to a stolen vehicle tracking apparatus and a stolen vehicle tracking method that control an on-vehicle transmitting means for transmitting given information to a base station in occurrence of an own vehicle being stolen.
Stolen vehicle tracking apparatuses are known from Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open No. 8-136639 and No. 8-3011073 wherein an on-vehicle transmitting means is controlled so as to transmit theft information indicative of consequence of a theft and own vehicle positional information to a base station in occurrence of an own vehicle being stolen.